


Reset My Clock

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I need my Gonkillu tho nobody or not rofl, If anyone comes for me for doing a fantasy medieval AU with some royal aspects, M/M, Medieval, Uses the same cliches till my fingers fall off cuz no one else will do em, Who am I? Idk I wrote once, just cuz everyone’s done it I will give up, no one else will have Gon carrying Ki it’s one in every one hundred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: In a second Killua’s world has stopped. Time has slowed, but time wasn’t slowing for his sister. It was killing the young princess slowly, and the young prince would do anything to save his sister. Even if it brought the wrath of his family down upon him.“Let me help you.”His world resets again. The clock starts ticking slowly, and for some reason... he feels safe with those words. Protected. Can he finally rely on someone? Without that fear. Fear that time will freeze over for him once again.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Reset My Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killuvax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuvax/gifts), [Primrosekisses12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/gifts).



> Wellllllllllll, two of my fave people wanted medieval AU. I love you two so this is for Prim and Mimi I love y’all.
> 
> Prim! Been with me so long one of my first and only Gonkillu friend’s, you understand my pain and love, and we like connect, and thank you for always supporting my dumbass, I write for you 😘😘😘😘 and I love your stuff you are talented queen, like I’m graced to be in your presence. I’m so happy to have met you 😭🤧😘 happy real late birthday! 
> 
> Mimi! Mimi, you lift me up when I am down, you are so precious and I could not be more thankful to have you in my life, I’m so, so happy to have met you, I also write for you 😭😭😭🤧🤧🤧😘😘😘 I love you, you are so talented too it’s a damm shame your stuff isn’t seen enough, I hope you blow up, I’m just v lucky to have you! Happy slightly late birthday! 
> 
> TW’s for attempted kidnapping

“Alluka...”

Pale thin fingers grip at a ratty old brown cloak, tugging it closer to a small frame, the wind shaking both the cloak and the small figure of a youth easily. Wet droplets soaking through the thin cloth and into the blue tunic worn hidden away. Sudden gusts of wind, would reveal the white long undershirt, simple, but with some golden accents, and basic brown pants, a belt hitched at the left thigh, and run down black boots.

Another gust of wind sends the boy clinging to the brick walls of a house, a golden bracelet with a blue gemstone in the middle sticking to wet skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

He has to...

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“The Young Princess is going to pass. We do not have the medicine she requires, I am truly sorry Your Majesty’s.”

There was no way...

“There’s no way!”

The young prince of fourteen voice rings through the throne room.

Silver hair and sapphire blue eyes that match the exterior, pale colors, refined and dainty. The king the opposite of it, a looming presence sitting upon the throne room chair.

The small figure of the prince shakes turns to his father, desperation in those large blue eyes, dainty fingers clenched into fists.

“Father, please. If we do not have what is required, perhaps we can ask for-!”

“Killua!”

A booming voice echoes off the almost crystal walls, and makes the young prince recoil, shaking in a mixture of fear and anger, fear of losing his younger sister, but not fear of the man in front of him.

“Enough. This has been discussed prior. I refuse to accept help from Sylvastia. Do I make myself clear?”

Killua glares, eyes as ice-cold as the gaze of his fathers which he meets, perfectly trimmed nails digging into porcelain skin, as he trembles.

“Crystal.”

He bites back, the bitter taste of blood running into his mouth, and dripping off his words, and he storms out of the throne room, marching up to his secluded room.

The Zoldycks. His damm family. So willing to let one of their own die. Die. Simply out of their family pride. Killua hates it here. He hates them. He hates them all. All except her, his little sister, Alluka; so full of life and happiness and joy, unlike the rest of them... now slowly turning into a rotting corpse, cursed by _something..._

Well, Killua would be dammed to let her die. He would rather die himself.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

So, here the young prince was clinging to whatever his small fingers can grasp, pushing on. If his father, the king, refuses to help Alluka, Killua would offer himself up. It mattered not in what way. He was going to get to Sylvastia, and he was going to save her!

Killua had left most of his belongings behind, only a handful of small gold coins in each pocket to allow him to rest and eat, the clothes on his back, and the bracelet. To prove his heritage once he reaches the kingdom of Sylvastia. Only the royal family could wear the bracelets, they are imbued with specific magic that will allow them to never fall off even the smallest of wrists analogous to his own.

Another gust of wind harsh and unforgiving makes his legs give out, palms scraping against the stone ground. Killua doesn’t know how long he’s been walking out in this rain... but it was starting to give him a headache.

“Woah. You should be careful.”

A shrill yet sly voice alerts Killua, grabbing his left wrist before the young prince can react, helping him up to his feet. Those fingers grasping closely to his bracket. Killua looks up with an icy cold gaze, scoffing.

A lanky man, in rags with an old hat placed upon his head looks at him, jeering.

Killua clicks his tongue, trying to pull away, bumping into something large. The gears start to turn in his head, it was warm, akin to a body, and the shadowy figure on the other side doesn’t go unnoticed to his sharp eyes.

_Bandits..._

This was why he was trying to conceal his hair, his bracelet, they were all signs of his supposed ‘wealth’.

Too bad for them, they couldn’t even take it off his wrist if they tried.

The shortest of them tries gripping his wrist and tugging at the golden ornament with an iron vice that leaves pale skin red and marred. Killua grunts trying to pull away again, but the large meaty hand behind him grasps his shoulders.

The grip is burning and strong against the cold of the wind and rain, too strong for someone of his stature to break out of. The dull ache of his head wasn’t helping either starting to pierce and blur his vision.

“ _Imori!_ What’s taking so long? Just rip it off the kid already!”

The third figure sneers, stepping out and reaching to grab Killua’s other wrist.

“I’m trying, brother! It’s not coming off!”

_“Moron.”_

Killua rolls his eyes, mumbling under his breath, making the presuming leader of the trio glower, eyebrows narrowing.

“You think you’re tough, kid? Last I checked we have you surrounded, so give it up!”

They aren’t wrong. He’s outnumbered, and outmatched, in terms of physical strength.

“Ah, screw it! Just take the whole kid! He’s probably worth something!”

The largest one's voice booms behind him, the grip on his shoulders becoming painful, doubtfully leaving bruisings of reds and purples to color his skin.

The world stops for Killua, his heart picking up in speed, a glimmer of fear sparking in his eyes.

No! If they do that! He... he won’t be able to save Alluka!

He! He can’t lose her!

His calm facade starts to slowly slip, as he rams his elbow into one of the idiot's stomachs, kicking a leg out blindly.

“Oi, watch it, kid.”

His left arm is twisted painfully behind his back, a breathless gasp torn from his lips. His muscles strained burning and screaming as it’s pulled back further.

Fear spikes in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins. The cold of the weather becoming null, the ache of his bones and throbbing of his head disappearing as he struggles in a blind rush.

“Let me go you heathens!”

He barks, vision blurred he can’t even tell who he is attacking anymore, if any of his hits are landing, as his other hand is grasped harshly, enough to cut off circulation.

“You sure have a mouth on you, don’t you? Hey! Imori! Do something about that!”

Killua weakly tilts his head up, the bottom of his feet not even scraping the ground anymore, as he hears footsteps and quiet protests.

“But-But he’s just a kid-“

“Do it! Can’t have him screaming for help anyway!”

A large wad of cloth is forced between his lips and shoved back, the smell and taste rancid, making him gag involuntarily. It’s disorienting making his vision fade in and out for a second as another cloth is forced over his nose and lips.

This cannot be happening... it’s a bad dream... he can hear the leader barking out more orders, but they are distant, Killua's head drooping down.

“Hey!”

This voice is new... loud and clear, angry... concerned...

Bleary blue hues flicker up to stare at a blob of earthy hues.

“Mmmph...”

Great... as if three wasn’t...

The grip on his right arm is slack in a minute, the next his body hitting the cold concrete floor.

What...? Just happened...? The blurring state of the world leaves him with no explanation fingers gripping at the ground uselessly...

This was his chance... to run... but his legs, they feel like useless flesh stumps...

He pushes himself up weakly, noting the lack of three dumb blobs, only one, the one who had shown up later.

He brings shaky hands up to the gag trying to untie it because it’s so damm hard to breathe, footsteps coming closer.

“Here. Let me help!”

The blob chirps a little too happily, eagerly. What a childish voice...

Killua flinches, scooting back as much as he can, picking at the knot with his fingernails, frustration building up in his chest. Any retorts for the other to get away are muffled by the gag.

“Hey... are you...?”

The voice trails off, and fingers brush against his shoulders, making Killua kick the stranger somewhere.

His body feels hot, his throat constricted, air, air, he can’t breathe... he gasps and clings desperately to the cloth, trying to undo it, vision burning black and white, and fuzzing, a concerned hand reaching out to grab his shoulder. He almost lost Alluka, he almost lost his chance, he almost was about to be sold. Sold and who knows what they would have done, Alluka... Alluka, no. It was too much. He feels so weak...

“Your... Highness?”

 _Highness?_ What...?

He... this...

“Your Highness!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It’s warm. Not like the cold of the rain soaking to his slight frame. It’s so warm, and cozy... like a memory long forgotten. Not like the cold and large room, with a bed covered in pristine silk sheets that provided little warmth.

It’s so warm.

“Hmmmngh...”

Dark lashes flutter open slowly, staring at a brick ceiling, an orange dim light welcoming him back to the realm of the living. He fumbles his arms feeling stuck to his sides, in fact, everything is heavy. Dazed blue eyes flicker down looking at a large quilt of thick fabric in familiar earthy hues.

He pulls it off slowly, vertigo striking him and making him raise fingertips to his forehead, noting the lack of his cloak. 

“Oh! You’re awake!”

_That voice..._

Killua looks up, staring at a boy, with dark spiked hair, who was wearing a tan heavy-duty apron, and a pair of brown pants.

“You... you knew...”

Killua’s voice comes out as a mere hoarse whisper, and he swallows dryly, wincing.

“Oh, uh, well, yeah I sort of assumed! ‘Cause of your bracelet ‘Highness!”

The strange boy rubs the back of his neck, a cheeky grin decorating his childish features. The opposite of the rippling muscles that are starting to form slowly, and hard not to stare at when the fool isn’t wearing much of anything.

Based on the weapons on the walls, the smell of iron, and burning ash, he might be a blacksmith.

Who could really use something to help compensate, Killua concludes.

“I’m sorry. I have nothing to offer as thanks.”

That must be the reason he helped. He saw Killua was of some regal lineage and wanted the coin, but Killua could not afford to spare any more than one of his gold coins. The journey was going to be a long one.

Killua tugs the quilt off, swinging his legs over the bed, inhaling sharply. Even the smallest of movements drains all his energy, his limbs feeling uselessly weak. His head throbs, and he digs into his pocket, grabbing one gold coin, leaving it next to the wooden dresser. The candle flickering and wax dripping down, that Killua stares at blankly.

He stands, and the world spins, his knees giving out.

“Highness!”

The boy is at his side, an elbow put under each of his underarms before Killua can protest, lifting him up slowly onto his lap. Killua can’t even fight back, his vision is hazy, as the other boy slowly adjusts his hands one resting near the small of his back, the other going under his rump.

The strange boy lifts him up with ease, a weak gasp tearing from his burning throat.

“N-no.”

His words are slurred, but he can do little to fight back, feeling so weak, so tired, his fingers rising up to rest near the other's chest.

He glances around blearily, noting the large stove, and the large furnace right next to each other. Loaves of bread, and weapons on a sleek counter.

What? Was this place...?

He shudders, leaning his head down, and closing his eyes, trying to stop the ache in his head, the heavy feeling weighing down his chest.

They eventually reach a small table and two chairs, the closest one kicked out by the stranger's boot, so he can gently place Killua down, before walking away.

Killua slumps down in the chair, his eyelids feeling heavy, and the heat from the whole little abode making them shut. Everything a blurred daze, at some point there’s a heavyweight on his shoulders, a cool damp feeling on his forehead.

“Y...r ...hness? Your Highness?”

Killua groans blinking slowly and slowly looking up meeting a pair of warm amber eyes, shining with concern.

“...’S Killua...”

Those eyes flicker with happiness, a large grin crossing that dumb-looking face.

“Killua, then! Here, I need you to drink this, it’s my Aunties formula! It’ll make you feel better!”

Killua would be dumbfounded by someone dropping his title so fast if he wasn’t delirious. Instead, he’s stuck, panic rising in his chest.

W-what...? Drink... something?

No!

His heart rate spikes and he weakly lunges out, strong calloused fingers grasping his wrist, gently.

“Hey, hey! Don’t worry! See?”

Blue eyes flit up to the other's face who is holding the drink with his other hand and takes a large swig out of the wooden canister.

He grimaces, before offering Killua a toothy smile.

“It tastes pretty bad, but it’s not poisoned! Promise!”

Killua stares reluctantly, his heart still hammering in his chest, and hot puffs of forced past lungs, he feels dizzy...

He can’t save Alluka like this...

He has to go. Now.

Killua meekly nods his head as a go-ahead, his hands, and fingers much too shaky to grab the canister itself. The other boy doesn’t stop smiling, Killua is beginning to think his face is stuck that way. Or maybe... he wanted to show he wasn’t a predator that would bring him harm, trying to reassure the young prince, he wasn’t going to hurt him.

It’s brought to his dry lips, and as much as his brain is screaming at him to still not drink it, his body is aching for some form of liquid, and his throat is parched, so he swallows it down greedily until the other pulls it away.

He blacks out again straight after, waking in the same bed, something warm, yet cool placed into his palm, and he blearily looks at it. One singular gold coin.

_Huh...?_

But...

“It’s okay! I don’t want it, I didn’t help you for money. You should get some rest, I have to run some errands, but I’ll be right back!”

What...? But...?

Killua blinks slowly, his brain feels like it’s been stuffed with cloth, and his tongue feels heavy words evading him.

“Don’t worry, Kon won’t let anyone by, so you’re safe!”

Kon...?

What... this is too much...

There are too many questions and his head is spinning.

He doesn’t have a chance to answer a single one, the boy is gone in the blink of an eye, and he is left staring at the coin, running his fingers along the ridges.

_Don’t worry, Alluka... your big brother, he’ll save you... soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a real ooc and a mess tm and yes I reuse the same niches, but I’m also proud of it. Which is why knowing this will likely flop cuz there’s a million royal medieval fantasy au’s on Wattpad and a03 combined, is conflicting tm cuz I worked hard and I’ve been flip-flopping between not posting anymore and keeping it to myself cuz I really enjoy writing Gonkillu it makes me happy! Or still posting. I mean I also know people who are popular will never read this. I know people who read Killugon and everything in else in the hxh kitchen sink won’t. And I! Well, one upside, I feel a lot less upset and stress trying to impress people who I know won’t even read it! Everyone here knows what mess they getting. Eyyy haha. Just might needa keep it to myself for a while who knows. But I just want my Gonkillu loves to have their gift, so I’m swallowing my dumbass brain for them! I love you guys 😭🤧😘
> 
> I just love Gonkillu. I wish I could live in the world it’s popular. I don’t even read fanfic anymore hardly, no point. Guess I’ll make my own content. If only I could not be in pain or having panic attacks and anxiety all the time, I’m not strong enough, I have no idea how people write weekly, daily. Ah, well, maybe if you like it! Leave a comment? I did try real hard, I worked my asscheecks off, they are gone. I have to replace ‘em. It’s expensive, help a girl out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 💙 If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
